


But Only Lena Flirts With Me

by theduckninja



Series: Through The Years [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Tried, alternative universe, married kara and lena, there's not a lot of sanvers in here, this is mainly about Kara and Lena being married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theduckninja/pseuds/theduckninja
Summary: Kara and Lena have been together since college. They've been through so much together and know they'll get through anything with one another. They keep their relationship public enough for people to know their together.Ever since their marriage, people have stopped making any attempt to make romantic advancements to Kara.But not everyone was around when they got married.(I'm shit at summaries!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So to start this off, I'm a pretty shitty writer, but I had this idea of Kara and Lena meeting in college and falling in love. I just threw it around for a few days then I thought what if Mon-El was just oblivious to it?
> 
> Now, I don't hate Mon-El. He could be a better guy, honestly. To me, he is just like a little brother to Kara. Just annoying at times and want to be all up in your business, but he's there for you in that moment you need him. That's my version of him. 
> 
> I also had some motivation to do this from someone who knows me as the tree emoji and a face with sunglasses emoji, crazyqueerfrenchfry. Hope she doesn't mind that I put her in here.
> 
> This is also my first time uploading to this website... so we'll see how this turns out.

Five years.

Five years and six days is how long that Kara Danvers has been Lena Luthor’s significant other. Six months ago, she became Lena Luthor’s wife. They’ve been together through Kara’s first days with Cat, Lex attempting to take down Superman, Kara becoming Supergirl, Lena taking over the company, and much more. Kara and Lena could never see themselves facing any upcoming challenges with anyone else. They knew what set the other off and how to bring the other back down from an emotional crisis.

After three and a half years of questioning, Kara felt like it was time to ask Lena to marry her. Only to have Lex go crazy the next day. Kara was not fazed when her fiancée went into a whirlwind of emotions, and Kara was there to hold her while she cried. It broke her when Lena told her that Lex was the only one that she could have told from her family.

The two agreed to hold off on planning anything while Lena had to prepare to take over the company. They told Alex and Eliza who were more than happy to accept Lena into their family officially because they accepted her when she spent Christmas with them after they had been dating for a year.

Lena took off to Metropolis before Kara did. Kara had to tell Cat and hoped that she would understand and allow her at least a few days off.

* * *

 

“Kiera, what are you doing here?” Kara had just walked in. She was struggling to say what she had prepared in the elevator. “Keira, your girlfriend is in need of you. I wouldn’t want to upset an upcoming CEO that could provide us with unlimited amount of exclusives.” Cat sat looking over her paperwork.

“Ms. Grant, I need-“

“A few days off, I expected after Lex did what he did that you wouldn’t show up. Miss Luthor would be in need of you more than me.”

“Uh, thank you, Ms. Grant. I would also like to correct you.” Cat stopped and looked up at Kara with her eyebrows raised. “Miss Luthor is my fiancée not girlfriend.”

“About time, Kiera. Now, go be with your fiancée in her time of need. You will return to your duties as soon as possible. Hopefully, the temporary one can last.”

Kara flew out to Lena, who was shocked to see her there but was grateful at having someone she could lean on. Lena, at first, avoided the work, she didn’t want to think of Lex and how she spent time here admiring him for all his advancements. She didn’t want to think about how she sat with him and told him all about Kara when they first started dating. Instead, sitting in that room just made her think that she didn’t deserve Kara.

Kara deserved someone who wasn’t part of a family that wanted to eliminate the alien race. She deserved someone who could bring her home to their family and announce their engagement without fear that someone in their family would try to kill her.

Lena also knew that Kara didn’t deserve someone that hid things from her. Having years spent with the Kryptonian, Lena went to Kara with these thoughts. Kara was already expecting this, but she let Lena just talk as they sat on the couch in the hotel with the TV playing in the background.

“You, Lena Luthor, are the only one for me. Ever since that moment we had our first argument. I love you so much. I want to be your wife as much as I want you to be mine.” Kara wiped tears off Lena’s face.

“Would you marry me while we’re here?”

“Anytime, anywhere.”

“Tomorrow at the courthouse?”

“What time?”

“As soon as we wake up.”

“I hate to disappoint you, but we might be late.” Kara kissed her. The TV was long forgotten as the two smiled as they attempted to sleep.

Kara was absolutely right when she said that they would be late because after they woke up, they didn’t leave for another hour or two. Lena sorted everything out for the company while they ate breakfast. Kara just kept making goofy faces trying to get Lena to laugh.

Then they went off to the courthouse. Kara and Lena happily signing the papers until they faced the dilemma of their last name. They knew that privately, they were El’s. To the world, they had many issues with one name. Luthor meant dragging Kara into the family name possibly hurting her. Danvers meant causing Lena to face some black lash for the company.

After a long debate, they kept their surnames.

* * *

 

A few days later, Kara was sitting outside Lena’s office. Lena had put her own touch on majority of this floor making it a more welcoming place. She sat in a chair listening to Lena’s voice through the door while texting Alex. She was going back to National City tonight, and Lena would join her in two days then Alex would know about the unexpected marriage.

“Are you Luthor’s personal assistant? I heard she likes pretty ladies around.” A man sat down next to her. “Must be pretty intense stuff to have you out here.”

“I’m not her-“

“Yeah, Miss Luthor would be lucky to have someone half as good as you for herself. You wanna get a drink after my meeting?”

Lena had walked out just in time to hear him ask that. She waited patiently for Kara’s reaction.

“I don’t think I can. I’m wanting to take my wife out honestly.”

“Too bad you have to catch a plane.”

He looked up at Lena, “Oh, Miss Luthor, I was hoping to speak with you-“

“Save it, Michael. We can speak tomorrow unless the situation is dire.” She walked over and offered her hand to Kara after she stood up. “Also, it’s Mrs. Luthor now. I expect you to treat my wife as you would treat me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He looked over at Kara nervously before spitting out, “My apologies.”

“You’ve installed fear in your employees,” Kara teased.

Lena kissed her, “Do you have to leave? Can I show you off some more around the office?”

“I would love to stay with you, but Cat has probably ran two assistants into the ground.”

Lena rolled her eyes as they walked into her office, “She’s lucky she has the girl of steel. I’ve learned it’s harder to bring her down.”

“I’m not the girl of steel.” Kara sat on the couch.

“Kara, I love you. You have Kryptonian blood just like him. Even if you’re not doing the same thing, you are the girl of steel.”

“How would you feel if I ever did go out there and do what he did?” Kara asked curiously.

Lena let out a nervous sigh. “I’d be terrified.” Kara’s face fell. “But I’d support you. Kara, you’ve always been a hero. You’ve brightened so many people’s lives, my life included.” She sat next to Kara taking her hands in her own, “Whatever you want to do, I will support you. You’ve done it for me out of love and I’m more than happy to for love as well.”

“Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

Kara’s return to National City was eventful: Alex fussing at her for going all the way to Metropolis to be in Lex’s building, Cat had ran three assistants out, and Winn was demanding to know what LuthorCorp was working on and asked if Lena had her hand in the attack against Superman. He backed off after seeing the glare.

“Keira, you’re back. Thank goodness, Evan, you’re fired.” Kara noted down a fourth person that she would be sending a gift basket to. “How is your fiancée?”

“Well she’s-“ Kara started only to be cut off.

“You’re legal files were changed as I noticed Miss Luhtor, or should I say Mrs. Danvers, was wearing a wedding ring.”

“No, uh, she’s Mrs. Luthor now,” Kara said smiling at the thought of Lena wearing the ring.

“Congrats, Kiera. I need to plan my lunch and fix everything those “assistants” did.”

Lena finally came back to National City after being delayed a week. By then, news had spread around the city it seemed. Everyone knew that Kara and Lena were married and had no problems talking about it whether Kara was around or not. Kara didn’t mind, but she knew Lena did. She knew that Lena didn’t want the word out because her family would target Kara especially if they found out about Kara being Kryptonian.

This caused them to start ignoring what was being said. Anytime Kara found herself zoning in on others conversations accidentally, she would find Lena’s heartbeat and fidget with her ring.

The first time they noticed the benefit of their marriage being known is when Alex takes them out to a bar with her. Kara gets hit on often, Lena knows this. Kara is sweet and beautiful, so she winds up with free drinks majority of the time. She used to throw them back, before Lena knew of her being Kryptonian, now she would share with Lena.

Tonight was different. Kara had received zero drinks. She wasn’t complaining, but Kara and Lena were both in shock as they received glares from people who did it on a normal basis.

Alex finally had made her way back to them. “Why isn’t Lena even slightly buzzed?”

“I think people are scared to hit on me.” Alex raised an eyebrow. “Or they’re upset. I’ve just received glares.”

Lena shot back her whiskey before giving Kara a dopey grin. “You’ve received more than glares.”

“I take it back. She’s buzzed.”

“Only slightly. Can we go?”

“Is this what married life is? You two looked bored.”

Lena chuckled, “No offense, Alex, but this isn’t either of our places to drink. Kara prefers nightclubs and I prefer home.”

“Ok, I’m going to get you home. Alex, I did like spending time with you tonight. We have to do a movie night soon.” Kara holds out her hand for Lena, “Come on, if you’re buzzed then I don’t see it. You’re exhausted, I guess the company is a lot of work on you mentally.”

Kara carries a sleeping Lena up the stairs to their apartment.

* * *

 

A few months later, Kara and Lena are out on a much needed date night. Lena’s work had been drowning her for weeks. The only time they seen each other was when Lena was about to pass out at her desk, so Kara could take her home and put her to bed. Jess, Lena’s assistant, would notify Kara as soon as she left, which was late, and Kara gave Lena around two hours to come home.

Now, Lena was eating a meal with her wife and having a conversation with full attention.

“And for some reason, he refused to give it to her. He’s out of a job now.” Kara explained why another person was fired today.

“I know, you hate it when that happens, but-“ Lena gets cut off by the TV. “Kara, isn’t that your sister’s flight?”

“What?” Kara listened carefully before confirming it was. She looked over at Lena regretfully.

“Go, I’ll be fine. I’ll be at home. I love you.” Kara gave her a nod that Lena knew that it meant she loves her too.

Kara came home to Lena who ushered her into the shower. After she was cleaned, they watched the news as they finished their dinner that Lena had gotten to go boxes for. Kara told her all about how it felt and how she didn’t feel ashamed about it. Lena hung onto every word that came out of Kara’s mouth. She couldn’t help the smile that she wore that nearly matched Kara’s.

Alex walked in with a frown on her face, “Don’t tell me you’re entertaining this idea?”

“Alex, I felt amazing out there!” Kara jumped up.

“Kara,” Alex looked torn.

“Alex, Kara saved people tonight. Not just you, but other people were on that plane.”

Alex shot her a look. “It’s not safe for her to be out there because of your family.”

“Alex,” Kara said with anger.

“Kara, it’s not just that. There are more threats out there.”

“Alex, you should go before anything happens.”

“Just keep in mind what I said. Lena, make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble.” Alex left telling Kara that she loves her.

Kara sat on the couch focusing on the floor.

“Kara, do you want to do this?” Lena asked.

“I don’t know.” She moved to lean against Lena. “Would you be upset?”

“I’m by your side through anything.”

“That’s not the question.”

“If this is what you want then I want you to follow that.” Lena kissed the top of her head.

Kara smiled, “I’ve got the best wife in the universe.”

* * *

 

The Supergirl journey started the following day. Kara had recruited her friend, Winn, in the journey. Winn had begun the costume making while Lena set up a police scanner. Lena had to hold back laughter when she seen Winn’s designs, Kara would never wear that except maybe to bed with her.

So when Kara had tried it on, she walked out obviously uncomfortable. Lena had to say, it showed off her abs wonderfully.

“I’m not wearing this.”

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t wear this to the beach.”

Winn looked down and started sketching another design. Lena winked at Kara before going back to her job.

Finally, Winn had gotten it right after five other suits were offered up. Kara walked out confidently.

Winn and Lena both looked up, “whoa.” Kara blushed.

“Kara, your glasses,” Winn spoke up.

“Oh yeah.” She took them off and put them on the coffee table in front of Lena’s laptop.

“I’ve never seen you without glasses. Kara and Lena got each other’s eyes. “I see you have eye sex when not wearing them,” Winn’s voice got quiet and he got slightly uncomfortable. He looked at Lena’s laptop. “There’s a robbery. Let’s pray you’re bulletproof.”

Eventually, Winn finalized the suit and given Kara her cape. The design was hidden from Lena and Kara.

Lena sat on the couch waiting for Kara to come out with it on while Winn played her computer. “Kara, honey, what’s taking so long?” Lena watched Winn check out all the police reports.

Kara walked out slowly. Winn spoke up seeing Kara, “I added the ‘S’ to match your cousin.” Lena knew the symbol and knew that’s what took Kara so long.

Kara inspected herself in the mirror. “It’s not an ‘S’. It’s the coat of arms for my family, the house of El.”

“Really?” Winn asked surprised.

“Yes,” Kara and Lena breathed out at the same time.

Lena walked over to Kara who faced her, “You’re sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, are you still with me?”

“Always, Supergirl.” Lena kissed her.

“I’m going to have to break you two up. Supergirl is needed.”

That began the adventure. Kara constantly needing to be somewhere. Lena being the first Luthor to support a Super. The DEO cause Lena to panic often ever since they kidnapped Kara at the beginning of the adventure. Kara felt awful to come home to Lena sobbing because she thought she lost Kara. Now, Lena had vital signs she was allowed access to. The DEO was welcome to Lcorp technology.

Through it all, Lena had remained by Kara’s side.

* * *

 

Life changes when another pod crashes to Earth. Kara feels the need to protect like she was supposed to do for Kal. The man is out for days and wakes up immediately attacking Kara. When he calms down and tells his story, the DEO agree to allow him to learn Earth’s customs.

Mon-El takes part in all the friendly traditions, much to Lena’s and James’s displeasure. When Thanksgiving rolls around, everyone meets at Kara and Lena’s place. Lena and Alex started a drinking game the moment Mon-El knocked on the door with his pillow full of mattress. Lena was seeing the look Mon-El was giving Kara because it’s the same look, full of admiration, that Lena had before they started dating.

After dessert, the Danvers were cleaning up after James and Winn left. Lena was nursing her glass of wine on the couch next to Mon-El. His focus was on Kara.

“Has she mated with anyone?” He asked Lena.

“Who?” Ok, so Lena had drunk too much.

“Kara.” Lena let out a laugh that brought Kara’s eyes over to her.

That killed the conversation because he knew Kara would be eavesdropping, but he didn’t understand why Lena laughed.

A few days later at the DEO, Mon-El was watching Kara train from his spot on the floor.

“That’s some amazing fighting skills. You can really rough up people.” He watched for any negative change in her features, but only found confusion.

She stopped and looked over at him. “I’m not going to rough up anyone who doesn’t deserve it.” Mon-El’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”

“Uh” he was speechless, “Nothing.”

She went back to work.

During his time at CatCo, he enjoyed having women at his feet again. He used it to his advantage to try and win Kara over. This is how he found himself getting scolded at.

He was chewing on a red vine when Kara walked up. “Where did you get that?”

“I heard you like sweets so I asked someone to bring some. These are actually really good.” He smiled as he held one out for her. “Oh hey, Lena.”

Kara turned when he said to meet the smirk that her wife was wearing. “Hey, you never show up here.”

Lena looked down to hide her laugh before looking back up, “I can’t come and surprise you?”

“Well, I’m pleasantly surprised.” Kara said smiling.

“I was invited to a gala last minute and was wondering if you’d like to go.”

“That sounds like a party. Can I go?” Mon-El asked standing closely behind Kara.

“No.”

“Kara, of course, he can come.” Kara looked betrayed.

“Can I talk to you privately?”

“Yes. I’ll see you later, Mike.” Lena smiled as Kara dragged her away.

When they were in Kara’s office, Lena leaned against the desk as Kara started pacing.

“Why did you invite him? He’s going to do something idiotic. He doesn’t know how to act human.”

Lena rolled her eyes, “And you’re exceptional at that?”

Kara stopped and looked at her, “I had you fooled for nearly a year.”

“I should’ve known when I woke up with a broken nose.”

“That was your fault. You smashed your face against mine.”

“Kara, you eat enough to feed an army and one time you were nearly late to our date and told me you flew there on a bus. You haven’t been the greatest, but you’ve learned. He has to learn too.” Lena walked closely to Kara, “He’ll be fine. I’m sure Supergirl will watch out for him. The most I’m expecting is him to eat like you.”

Kara smiled shyly. “That’ll be interesting to explain.”

“We’ll handle it. Hunger is just something we puny humans don’t have much of.”

“You’re not puny. Don’t you know that you’re this CEO of a company that went down only to be brought back up by yourself?”

Lena gave her a quick kiss, “You flatter me. I love you so much.”

“I think that I love you more.”

“Is love something the aliens have superior to us humans as well? If so, I might be an alien cause I love you more.” Kara kissed Lena. “I’m starting to see why Alex makes gagging noises around us.”

“She’s jealous.”

At the gala, Mon-El followed Kara around while Lena made her rounds.

“You look beautiful tonight, Kara.” Mon-El said to Kara, smiling when he seen her slight blush.

“Thanks, Mike. You look nice as well.” She sipped her water.

“Can I get you anything?”

“I’m good, I’m just going to wait here for Lena.”

He never left her side that night. Kara cursed Lena for letting him tag along.

* * *

 

After many weeks of Mon-El insisting he be around Kara, Alex finally had a talk with her sister. The two of them ordered takeout and had a movie night between them. Alex had deliberately chosen a movie with a horrible love triangle hoping that Kara would get the message.

“She’s obviously meant for the guy that she’s been with for three years.” Kara had her mouth full of food while yelling that sentence.

“Please swallow before you yell.”

Kara swallowed before finishing her thought, “If Lena left me after all the time we’ve had, I would be devastated. They have a happy and healthy relationship, living like that will give you a sense of attachment. She’s so happy with him, and despite the other guy making her feel special, she loves him.”

“Kara, not everyone stays in love with their college sweetheart.”

“I know that, but she’s in love with him. She has a future with him. This guy has came out of nowhere and planted himself in her life despite her saying she’s happy and in love.”

“Like someone else I know.”

Kara looked over at her confused, “Maggie has someone else in her life?”

“God, Kara, no. Mon-El, you, and Lena are in this horrible love triangle.” Alex said taking Kara’s plate and putting it on the table.

“What? No!” Kara is in disbelief. “I love Lena. I’m proud to be her wife and have her as my wife. I’m not even sure why you’d think Mon-El would even be a reason for me to leave her.”

“Kara, he flirts with you all the time!”

“What? No he doesn’t!”

“Yes, he does. I see it every time you two train together.”

“But only Lena flirts with me.”

The way that she says in a quiet voice throws Alex off. “Kara, he wasn’t around when you two were married. You live a private life with Lena. You don’t throw it around not even when you two were dating.”

“I don’t want to use her. I want to love her.”

“I know. Lena is family. I never want to see either of you hurt.”

Kara was silent for a minute. “How do I fix this?”

“I say you do your favorite thing and introduce Lena as your wife with pride in your voice.”

“How did he not notice my wedding ring? He’s complimented it once.”

“He doesn’t know human customs.”

Kara came home to find Lena reading on the couch with the radio on. Kara knew that she was reading a book over conspiracy theories. It was something she had found cute since she met Lena. She remembered picking up the book after Lena had dropped her bag’s contents in their class. Lena had blushed and said something along the lines of please don’t tell anyone. Now, she was in love with her own conspiracy theory.  

“Hey.” Lena didn’t look up as she tried to finish the chapter.

Kara started undressing as she walked across the apartment to their bedroom to put on sweatpants and a shirt. “Hello, beautiful.”

“I would say it back, but you’ll say something about me not looking up.”

Kara smiled as she rolled her eyes. She walked out and sat next to Lena. She grabbed her cup and took a sip of the tea she had made. Leaning on Lena’s shoulder, she read the page waiting for her to finish.

At the end of the chapter, Lena closed the book and looked over at Kara. “How was your night with Alex?”

“Shocking, did you know Mon-El has been flirting with me?”

Lena laughed. “He asked me if you had been mated on Thanksgiving.”

“Lena El! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought that you knew. You did look over at me when he asked.” Lena watched her wife pull away. “Kara, are you really upset over this?”

“He has feelings too. I’m suppose to look after him not cause him to do something.”

Lena thought out her words carefully. “I’m sorry. I should’ve told you. I just got caught up in everything.” Lena reached for Kara’s hand. “I’ll apologize to Mon-El.”

“We’re telling him this week.”

“Ok, are we ok?”

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes, “We’re ok, but you’re not going to be.” Kara kissed her before picking her up.

* * *

 

Later that week, Kara invited Mon-El out to the alien bar. He had accepted eagerly. Kara had invited Alex, Maggie, James, Winn, and Winn’s girlfriend there as well. The entire group made it on time except for Mon-El.

“Kara,” Lena gasped out in pain, “easy on my hand.”

Kara dropped her hand wide eyed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I’m just really nervous-“

Lena cut her off. “Hey, I know you are.”

“Kara, you’ve never been good at turning people down.” Alex laughed.

Kara groaned, “Shut up, Alex. You were never graceful at this either.”

“Damn, little Danvers. You should tell me all about these stories.” Maggie said sipping her beer.

“They’re interesting.” Lena said before laughing at the glare Alex gave her.

“Where’s he even at? Does he suddenly think he’s going to work?” James asked.

“I’m surprise you and Winn aren’t paling around.” Kara said still hurt that he hid his new profession from her.

“I’m fifth wheeling, but not for long.”

Mon-El walked in looking surprised that everyone else was there. He sat next to Kara and kissed her cheek. Lena grabbed Kara’s hand with a grip to compete with Kara’s.

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m late.”

“Uh, hey. I need to introduce you to someone.”

Mon-El looked curiously around. “I know everyone here.”

“Mon-El, this is Lena El, my wife.”

He got wide eyed before laughing, “So this is why she laughed.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No, Kara, if you’re happy then good for you. Congrats on your marriage.” He looked at Lena, “I apologize for trying to mate your wife.”

“Apology accepted. I see what you see in her.”

“James.” He grabbed the man’s attention. “Would you like to be a wingman or do you require one?”

The two men set off to sit at the bar leaving the two couples at the table.

“That went way better than I expected.” Kara said in relief. She held up Lena’s hand before kissing it, “You’re the only mate I need.”

Alex started the gagging noises. Maggie interrupted them, “Alex, I think this really gay.”

“What gave that away?”

“Kara and Lena are kissing.”

“You’re right, this is very gay. Pool?” Alex asked.

“Thought you would never ask.”

* * *

 

A few too many drinks later, Mon-El and James were carrying Kara and Lena up to their apartment. Kara was out like a light, and Lena was barely awake.

Lena had a strong grip on James, “Please don’t drop me.”

“Doesn’t Kara carrying you all the time?”

“Yeah, but she usually whispering things in my ear so I don’t realize how high were getting, and she has this smell that’s just Kara.”

Mon-El got an idea and pulled out Kara’s phone and started filming Lena. “Hey, Lena, what do you love about Kara?”

Lena gave him this dopey grin, “I love that she cares about everyone even the bad guys. You know, she thinks everyone has a good and an evil side. She believes people can change. She’s very passionate about everything. When we first started dating, she was so afraid of hurting me. I didn’t know that she meant because of her strength.” Lena laughed a bit. “I love her eyes. They’re so beautiful and filled with curiosity and very attentive. She’s always on the lookout to brighten someone’s day. I love her goofy personality. I love everything from her generous actions to her well held anger. Most of all, I love that she loves me as much as I love her.”

Mon-El smiled, “What do you love about Supergirl?”

Lena giggled, “That she’s Kara.”

“Let’s get these two to bed.” James said.

Mon-El stopped filming and opened the door to the apartment. They laid them down in their bed, Lena immediately latching herself onto Kara.

“Thank you, have a nice night.” Lena tried to yell with her face tucked into Kara’s neck.

James and Mon-El walked out. “You aren’t upset that Kara wasn’t interested?”

“After seeing Lena talk about her, I don’t think I could have the heart to even think about coming in between the two. I’m just glad she has someone who makes her happy.”

James smiled with a proud look. “So you’re not just a frat boy.”

“What’s a frat boy?”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the shitty writing.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
